The Miscalculation Of Sasuke Uchiha
by DawnBoy
Summary: After nearly killing Karin with his fight with Danzo, Sasuke finds a new partner to team up with while he plans out his revenge on Konoha and eventually teams up with Harley Quinn. Find out what adventures these 2 will have together. Possible SasukexHarley.
1. Introduction

**The Miscalculation of Sasuke Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Batman: The Animated Series**

* * *

Summary: After Sasuke attacks the Kage Summit, he fights and kills the Hokage that was currently in charge, Danzo and nearly kills his team mate, Karin in the process while Danzo took her as a hostage. After that Sasuke had a run in with his former team, Team 7 from the village of Konoha and fights them. During the fight, Sasuke nearly goes blind since he has overused his Mangekyo Sharingan in his current fights and eventually retreats with Tobi, a member of an evil organization called the Akatuski, so that he can obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to gain his eye sight back. Since after obtaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke has finally decided to put his plan of revenge into action yet again and is planning to attack Konoha, but first Sasuke decides that he needs a new partner for his plans and eventually chooses Harley Quinn, an insane woman that is a very dangerous criminal in Gotham City.

* * *

**Introduction**

Sasuke walked along a dark alley way, during the night and in an unfamiliar city to him thinking to himself, concentrating on the concrete ground beneath him as he walked.

'Now that I have Itachi's eyes, I'm ready to take down all of those who were responsible for making Itachi go through all of this and everyone else in Konoha!' He then made an aggravated grunt as he thought about how Itachi murdered his entire clan before his eyes and then finding out that it was the leaders of his former village, Konoha, which put Itachi up to destroying his clan.

"They will all pay!" Sasuke yelled as he walked further down the alley and approached a busy street where a bunch of cars whizzed by him. As he walked across the street, a thought popped into his mind. 'I should probably find another partner that I can use while I go through with my plans for revenge.' thought Sasuke. 'I guess I could look around here, though those certain people in this city all dress like freaks.' Sasuke then started walking again looking for one of the many super villains that ran around loose in this city, wreaking havoc on its citizens. As he walked across yet another street in the huge city, Sasuke saw someone gliding around the rooftops of the buildings, which looked like a giant bat.

"Hn, it looks like I've found one of them now." Sasuke said as he darted towards the bat-like person. The bat-like person then rounded a corner of the city, unaware that he was being tailed. But, as soon as Sasuke turned the corner after him, he found out that the bat-like person has completely vanished. Frustrated, Sasuke let out an aggravated grunt.

"Argh, where did he go now." Sasuke then looked around to see if the Bat-like person was around, and after a few minutes of looking around, Sasuke decided that this "Batman" has given him the slip and then let's out another aggravated sigh. Sasuke then continued to walk down the street that he turned down still hoping that the Batman was around.

'I guess I have to find someone else.' Sasuke thought to himself as he continued walking down the street lost in his thoughts again. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure down a nearby alley way was watching him curiously. As Sasuke continued walking, the figure leapt around, and followed him as he turned another street, and walked down another road unaware that he was being followed, or so the mysterious figure had thought. As Sasuke rounded another corner, he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him while he made his way down the street.

* * *

After a while, Sasuke made his way near an old and creepy looking building with the words "Arkham Asylum spelled out on the arch above the entrance way to the grounds of the building. Sasuke stared at the building curiously and still deep in thought.

'Maybe my new partner is in here.' Sasuke thought as he entered the grounds. While he started walking towards the grounds he still felt that someone was watching and following him. He then gave an annoyed grunt as he turned around , but no one was behind him. He waited for a little while before turning back to the asylum and decided to just ignore the person that was watching him. He figured that if they were going to attack him, they would have done it already, though he wished that it was someone from Konoha so that he could take out some of his frustrations on them. The figure was starting to slowly annoy him though, and when he had walked halfway up the long driveway that led to the asylum, he had had it. He turned around quickly with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who's there?!" Sasuke yelled into the dark night sky. "I know that you're there and that you have been following me for a while now." Sasuke then glared into the darkness as a young, blonde woman started cart wheeling out of her hiding place and started giggling.

"So ya noticed that I was following ya all along, huh?" the blonde woman asked him. The blonde than cart wheeled over to Sasuke and stopped right in front of him, giving him a goofy grin. "You're good, you must be in training with B-man or something." Sasuke stared at her with an emotionless expression.

"Just who are you? And how is B-man?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed by the blonde girl that was standing in front of him. She kind of reminded him of Naruto a little, Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'm Harley Quinn, Nice to meet ya!" the blonde woman yelled happily. "B-man is my nickname for Batman, this guy that dresses like a big bat and is always foiling Mister J's plans. What's your name?"

'So that guy was probably Batman.' Sasuke thought to himself, then he got another idea. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said with an annoyed look on his face. "Can you tell me where I can find this Batman? "

"Sorry, no can do, I have no idea where he is or how to contact him, the only way I know how is to commit some big crime, and then he catches me and throws me into this dump again." Harley said with her smile fading into a frown, then suddenly she made an evil grin. "Why did ya want to know where B-man was? Are ya gonna join him? Wait, are ya a villain or one of his annoying bird bratty kids that he has as sidekicks? " Harley asked as she rambled on.

Sasuke, getting annoyed by her questions put his hands over his ears. "ENOUGH, SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed after a while, which startled Harley and she stopped rambling immediately. "I wanted to know who he was so that he could join me and help me take revenge on certain people, I don't know if I'm a villain or not, nor do I care, all I care is about avenging my clan's death!" Sasuke yelled while Harley stared at him, shocked from his outburst for a few minutes, until she recovered. Then she spoke.

"B-B-man won't take revenge on anyone, he's not like that. He wouldn't even kill his worst enemy." Harley stuttered. Sasuke then frowned and became aggravated and sighed again.

"Great." Sasuke sighed. He started walking towards the asylum again, but Harley cart wheeled in front of him again and Sasuke stopped. "What do you want now?" Sasuke asked, starting to get annoyed again.

"Maybe I can help ya, ya know?" Harley replied. "I've been around Mister J a lot to know how it feels to want revenge, So can I please help ya? Please, Please, PLEASE?!"

Sasuke sighed again and thought this over. After a while Harley's smile faded into a frown and was about to turn and walk away, before Sasuke replied, "Fine, you can help me. Just don't get in my way."

"YAY!" Harley screamed. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Harley than started doing a victory dance and Sasuke thought to himself, 'What have I just gotten myself into?!"

* * *

**This idea has been in my head for a while now, so I decided to write a fanfic where Sasuke and Harley meet and team up with each other. R&R please to tell me what ya think of the story so far?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything from Naruto or Batman: The Animated Series**

* * *

It was around midnight when the new duo made their way to a diner that was open 24 hours to discuss their plans, or so Sasuke had thought.

"Oh hey Sasuke, can we stop at this store please, please, PLEASE?" Harley asked as she skipped alongside Sasuke, who was walking along quietly with his hands in his pockets.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no. We have a lot of planning and work to do." Sasuke said calmly as Harley's goofy grin faded as they both passed by the store.

"Aw you're no fun." Harley said as she frowned and folded her arms. Sasuke said nothing as he continued to walk in silence. After a few minutes, they passed another store. "Can we stop at this store then, please?" Harley pleaded again.

Sighing, Sasuke gave Harley an annoyed look. "Fine, but hurry up. I want to start my plans for my revenge soon."

YAY!" Harley yelled and started dancing again. "Let's check out the clothes first!" Harley yelled as she grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and started dragging him along.

"Whoa, hey calm down." Sasuke said as he had swirls in his eyes and was being dragged at break-neck speeds. The duo were at the store for nearly four hours while Harley tried on clothing after clothing and Sasuke looking more annoyed each time she picked out new clothes to try on. Finally Harley found some clothes to her liking as well as a new jester costume, with the same design as her old costume, since her old one was torn and worn out from being worn so much.

"There, all done!" Harley said, giving Sasuke a big goofy grin as Sasuke gave her an annoyed glare.

"I thought I told you to hurry up." Sasuke said coldly.

"Aw ya didn't have any fun?" Harley asked innocently. Sasuke just glared at her again, which scared her and she stuttered quickly, "S-Sorry, I didn't know I was gonna take so long, I-I just get carried away sometimes." She said as she laughed nervously and gave him a nervous grin. Sasuke then turned away from her and sighed, annoyed.

"Can we just go now?" Sasuke asked. Harley held up her hand to say something.

"Wait a minute, I gotta change into my jester costume." Harley said as she grabbed the costume and ran towards the bathroom to put it on. Sasuke just started and sighed again.

"Why did I have to pick a partner this annoying?" he asked himself aloud. A few minutes later Harley raced out of the bathroom and did a pose in front of Sasuke, dressed in her jester attire.

"Ta-da! What do ya think?" Harley asked.

Sasuke stared at her for a few moments before saying, "I think you look like an idiot in that."

Harley's grin turned into a frown once more. "Ha-ha, very funny." Harley said sarcastically. "Are ya always this way Mr. grumpy-pants?" Harley asked.

"Hn. Let's go." Was all Sasuke said as he turned to walk out of the store, shaking his head. They walked out of the store and finally made their way towards the diner. It was almost dawn outside as they walked into the diner. The duo then both ordered some food, with Harley getting a cheeseburger and Sasuke choosing the only thing on the menu that was familiar to him, ramen, even though he hated ramen. It reminded him to much of Naruto. 'How can that idiot eat this stuff every day?' Sasuke thought to himself as he started eating his ramen.

"So how are ya liking your ramen?" Harley asked with a big goofy grin. "Hardly anyone orders that junk in here."

"It's horrible." Sasuke stated as he ate the ramen. "But I haven't eaten in a few days since I got my brother's eyes implanted with my own."

Harley looked at him confused. "What do ya mean by that? Were your eyes not working or something?"

"You could say something like that." Sasuke said as he ate his ramen.

"Were you going blind or something?" Harley asked. "Did these certain people that you want revenge do something to your eyes?"

"No. I overused a power in my eyes." Sasuke said. "But since I now have my brother's eyes, my eternal Mangekyo Sharingan will never go blind."

Harley then looked at Sasuke confused. "What is an eternal mange-what, did ya call it?"

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke said. "It's a power in my eyes, that no one else but only a few can use, from my clan." Sasuke then activated his eternal mangekyo sharingan to show her.

"Is that it? It's creeping me out." Harley said nervously. Sasuke then deactivated his sharingan eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke replied back.

"So what do they do?" Harley asked. Sasuke then closed his right eye and blood started to streak down his right eye, then he opened his right eye and stared at his cup of water on the table in front of him.

"Amaterasu." Sasuke said as black flames burned into the glass of water and still burned fiercely as the black flames hit the water. When Sasuke shut his right eye again, the flames disappeared to show a burnt cup and the water evaporated. Harley looked on surprised and freaked out with what just happened.

"W-What just happened?" Harley asked.

"That was Amaterasu, special and inextinguishable flames that my eternal mangekyo sharingan can control. My eyes also have other attacks, but I'll save those for when we finally go to Konoha so that I can destroy it and take my revenge on them."

"What have those people done to make you want to kill them so badly?" Harley asked curious.

"They made my brother destroy my clan." Sasuke replied bitterly. "So I'm getting my revenge for what they've put my brother through, even though I'm the one that killed my brother for revenge for killing my clan. I'm destroying everyone that was responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha's and everyone else in that village that doesn't know what it feels like to go through all of what I've went through."

Harley still looking confused then gave a confused, but evil grin. "That sounds like a lot of people ya want to kill there. It sounds like fun!" Harley then winked back at Sasuke. "So when are we gonna start?"

"We're going to start right after we finish eating." Sasuke replied. "I'm going to need your help with tracking a few of the stragglers that are away on their missions first. I think it'll be a bit easier to take down the small teams first over a direct attack on the entire village."

"Okay, I'll help with anything I can sir!" Harley said and gave him a salute. "Can we just go to one more store, PLEASE?" Sasuke just shook his head in annoyance as they finished eating their food.

* * *

**Just so you guys know, the Joker won't be in this fanfic, but Harley will mention him quite a lot, also Batman may appear, I'm not sure just yet, however lol.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or Batman: the Animated Series**

* * *

As the sun was starting to rise, the duo reached the edge of town, ready to make their way towards Konoha. Before then Harley and Sasuke stopped at another store, where Harley spent another hour looking for more clothes to try on until Sasuke pulled her out of the store by her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurts!" Harley yelled out in pain as she held her ear after Sasuke released it.

"I told you to hurry up." Sasuke said, sighing with annoyance again.

"Alright, alright. Ya didn't have to pull so hard though, ya know?" Harley replied back as she was still rubbing her ear.

"Let's just go." Sasuke said while shaking his head. The two then started walking again, but stopped when a voice called out to them.

"Harl, I've finally found you!" The two stopped and turned around to find a red-haired woman standing behind them.

"What is it now?" Sasuke replied, getting annoyed.

"Hi there Red!" Harley shouted back excitedly. "What's up?"

"Do you want to join me in another crime spree?" the red haired woman asked. "Also who is that handsome black-haired man?" she added as she took notice to Sasuke who was standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at her.

"Oh him?" Harley asked while pointing at Sasuke. "He's Sasuke, my new partner for this crime we're going to pull off soon."

"And what crime is this?" Ivy asked turning towards Sasuke.

"It's really none of your business." Sasuke said getting more and more annoyed. "We've wasted enough time Harley. Let's go." Sasuke said as he turned to Harley and took hold of her arm and pulled her away as he started walking away from Ivy.

"But-" Harley said before stopping herself and finally allowing Sasuke to drag her away. "Aw fine, I'll come." Harley said while starting to frown.

"Wait, you can't force her to go with you if she doesn't want to!" Ivy yelled at them which made Sasuke and Harley turn back around to look at her.

"Why not? She was the one that suggested that we team up." Sasuke replied back, getting frustrated. "She's leaving with me and that's final. Don't get in our way or else."

The last statement angered Ivy and she suddenly threw a bunch of vines around Sasuke's throat and body, strangling him as they wrapped around him, getting tighter and tighter. Harley gasped in fear as she looked on helplessly. "Are you threating me?!" Ivy yelled at Sasuke while trying to squeeze the life out of his throat.

"Is that all you got?" Sasuke asked laughing which startled Ivy and made her speechless.

"B-But, how-how?" Ivy asked looking startled. Sasuke smirked, then in a few moments, bolts of lightning started forming around his body, eventually growing brighter and bigger which each passing moment, until finally he released them all, sending them through the vines and almost instantly shocking Ivy as the bolts surrounded her body and shocked her.

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke shouted as Harley watched on in shock from what she saw.

"ARGH!" Ivy screamed while in pain. After a few moments, the whistling of the electric style attack died down, and the bolts faded away leaving Ivy to fall down on her knees while in pain. After a few moments, she recovered from the attack. "You'll pay for that you brat!" she yelled, as she started running as fast as she could at him to attack. While she was running at him, Sasuke did a series of hand signs.

"I've heard plants don't like fire." Sasuke said smugly as he finished the last hand sign. Harley stopped running looking almost confused for a moment before Sasuke leaned backwards, then flung himself forwards while placing his right thumb and index finger by his mouth and blew hard while saying, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A big fireball erupted from his mouth and collided right into the red-haired woman as she cried out in pain as she was hit. After a few moments, the big fireball vanished and revealed Ivy, face down on the ground, severely burned and unconscious. Sasuke then walked right past Ivy towards Harley who looked shocked and speechless. "I told you not to get in my way." Sasuke said calmly as he slowly walked past the badly injured girl.

Harley looked shocked, afraid, and impressed as Sasuke walked up to her. "W-What-how did ya do those attacks?" she asked confused.

"That is none of your business." Sasuke stated blankly. "Let's just go before we waste any more time here."

"Aw, but I wanna know how ya did it!" Harley yelled looking disappointed. Sasuke glared at her which made her shut up and gave her a scared expression on her face.

"Don't make me have to kill you too." Sasuke said.

"A-Alright, sorry. I-It won't happen again Mister S." Harley replied in a scared tone. Sasuke looked at her questioningly with an arched eyebrow.

"Mister S?" Sasuke asked. "You know, I don't really want to know how or why you gave me that nickname." Harley then grinned at him excitedly.

"I'd like to learn those, so then I could give the B-man a tough time." Harley stated excitedly.

"Well you're wasting your time." Sasuke replied back. "You need something called chakra, which you don't have."

"Well how do I get that then?" Harley asked confused.

"You can't get chakra; you have to be born with it." Sasuke replied.

"Aw." Harley replied sadly and looking disappointed again. "Oh well, at least I got the answer of how ya used those attacks out of ya!" Harley replied excited and did a victory dance again. Sasuke looked at Harley confused on what just happened.

"You're going to drive me crazy Harley." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone while rubbing his head. Harley laughed at his statement as they both started walking towards the city limits again.

"Join the club." Harley said. "I'm a nut-case wanted in 12 states!" Harley replied happily.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Sasuke asked as they both continued walking. Harley started giggling after that statement.

"Ya know Mister S, you're funny!" Harley replied while still giggling. The two finally walked out of Gotham City. As they left, a familiar looking bat shaped human appeared to where Ivy was lying, half-dead. He immediately took her to the hospital and waited in her room until she woke up to get some answers. After a few hours of waiting, the red-head finally woke up.

"W-Where am I" Ivy asked confused.

"I found you lying in the street badly burnt. Who did this to you Ivy?" Batman asked. Harley looked around the room and saw Batman. She then narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going back to Arkham, aren't I?" She asked in an annoyed voice. Batman nodded in response.

"You haven't answered my question Ivy. Who did this to you?" Batman asked again, trying to intimidate her, which worked as she gave him a startled look.

"I-I think the guy's name was Sasuke Uchiha." Ivy replied. She tried fixing her red hair, but winced in pain from the burns she recently acquired. "He teamed up with Harley Quinn for some type of mysterious crime that they wouldn't tell me." Ivy then looked around her room startled, to find that Batman was nowhere in sight. "I've heard he does this all the time." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"So apparently, Harley has teamed up with some new criminal named Sasuke Uchiha, eh?" the Commissioner asked as he walked into his office looking around for something.

"You guys better keep an eye on Ivy while she's recovering Jim" Batman said as he appeared in the Commissioner's office.

"Sure thing." The Commissioner said. "So I guess you'll be looking for this Sasuke guy then, eh?" The Commissioner asked as he looked around, but found nothing as Batman disappeared again. "Heh, that figures." He said as he walked to his desk and sat down and started filling out some paper work.

* * *

Batman returned to the Bat cave in a matter of minutes and started up the master computer. "Alfred." Batman stated.

"Yes sir, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he appeared in the Bat cave.

"Look up anything that you can find about someone named Sasuke Uchiha." Batman replied.

"Yes sir, Master Bruce." Alfred said again as he walked out of the Bat cave to do some researching of his own.

"Just who are you, Sasuke Uchiha?" Batman asked to himself as he started his researching.

* * *

**Well here's my first fight scene. It isn't really much, but as the story progresses further, the fights will get longer and much more detailed.**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Batman: the Animated Series**

* * *

It was now midday out as the duo continued walking, on their way to Konoha. Harley started to slow down a bit.

"Can we stop for a bit, my feet hurt?!" Harley whined.

"No!" Sasuke said stopping to turn to glare at her. "The sooner we get there, then the sooner you can rest."

"Aw, ya take the fun out of complaining!" Harley replied back only to receive a glare from Sasuke and became silent.

"We're nearly there." Sasuke said and Harley gave a large grin when she heard that.

"Yay!" Harley yelled at the top of her lungs which made Sasuke put his hands over his ears and shook his head.

'She is one crazy person.' Sasuke thought to himself as soon as Harley stopped dancing around. The two then continued walking towards the woods that were nearby. Unknown to them, an odd looking black car was tailing them, being careful to keep its distance. Inside Batman was watching the both of them through his binoculars and contemplating his strategies to stop both Sasuke and Harley. He watched the both of them enter into the thick forest, then decided to drive the Batmobile near the forest, then parked it and leapt out of the vehicle and used his batrope to scale onto the trees.

* * *

The two continued walking through the forest, which was becoming thicker the further in they went. As they continued to walk further, Harley started humming a tune, which annoyed Sasuke. After a few minutes Sasuke yelled out in an annoyed voice.

"Harley, shut up!" Sasuke said looking annoyed at her.

"Aw ya don't like my humming?" Harley asked frowning.

"It's annoying." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Why are ya so serious all the time? Ya need some humor in yer life." Harley said still frowning. Sasuke then glared at her. "Forget I asked." Harley said as they continued walking. While they were walking, Batman was suddenly following them, being careful to keep his distance. As soon as the two made it to the deepest part of the woods, Batman decided that it was his chance to attack them.

* * *

As Sasuke and Harley were walking along the forest path, Sasuke sensed that someone was following them. He stopped and turned around and narrowed his eyes, looking at something. This made Harley stop too, and she looked at him confused.

"What is it?" she said looking around, puzzled by what Sasuke what doing. Sasuke said nothing as he continued to look onwards. He then suddenly opened up his ninja pack and threw a kunai knife at the place he was staring at. As the kunai was being thrown, the trees rustled a bit as something moved to dodge the kunai knife. The figure then suddenly popped out from the trees, but was still covered by the shadows of the trees.

"I know that you're there." Sasuke said. "You can come out now where we can see you." Batman then walked out of the shadows and Sasuke's eyes narrowed more. "It's you." Sasuke said glaring at Batman.

"Hey there B-man!" Harley said while she flipped over towards Sasuke. "Ya found us out quite fast."

"This is as far as you both go." Batman said getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't get in my way." Sasuke said glaring as his eyes turned crimson red and got into his own fighting stance. Harley got ready as well to help Sasuke any way she can.

The fight started out with Batman throwing a batarang or two, which both Sasuke and Harley easily dodged. Sasuke took out a few of his own shuriken and threw them towards Batman, but Batman dodged those easily as well. Batman then went in to attack with a few punches, but Sasuke also dodged those easily, and then smirked.

"You'll never be able to hit me that way." Sasuke said as he reached back for his katana and pulled it out. Sasuke then swung the sword as Batman who just barely dodged the blade and threw out some smoke pellets from his utility belt, and smoke shot out from the pellets surrounding Sasuke, making him cough and making it harder for him to see. Harley then tried attacking Batman, but her dodged and blocked her kicks easily. He then pushed her away and into one of the surrounding trees, where she fell down almost unconscious.

While still coughing in the smoke, Sasuke opened his sharingan eyes and jumped straight up away from the smoke onto one of the surrounding trees. "That wasn't smart to get in my way." Sasuke said as he glared at Batman, and then performed a bunch of hand seals. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he blew out a bunch of small fireballs out of his mouth which collided right into Batman while Batman screamed in pain.

"What-what in the world was that?" Batman grunted in pain as he barely got up clutching one of his arms in pain.

"That was my phoenix flower jutsu." Sasuke said. "And now I will show you a most terrifying technique that will drive you insane for getting in my way." Sasuke replied smirking then laughed evilly. He then closed his eyes, then opened his left eye revealing a new design in his left eye.

"What is that?" Batman asked looking at the eye trying to figure out what will happen next.

"You will find out soon, when you experience the tsukuyomi." Sasuke said as his eye caught Batman's eyes. Soon after that Batman felt himself leaves the forest and into a crimson space. Sasuke then appeared right in front of him as he looked around curiously. "Where are we." Batman asked glaring at the raven haired teen.

"We are in an illusion that I only can control." Sasuke said as he started to look through Batman's mind for any memories that he could use to torture him. He found one of his parents' deaths and he brought the illusion to life right in front of them. "So what do you think?" Sasuke asked as he replayed the illusion over and over again. Batman gave him an angry look as he watched the illusion of his parents dying again and again, right before his eyes.

"How are you doing this?" Batman asked.

"I can control everything this world and bring out your most tragic moments from your life, and don't worry; I couldn't care less about your secret identity." Sasuke said as he smirked as Batman glared at him.

"You'll pay for that." Batman said as he went to go punch Sasuke, but Sasuke dodged it easily and in less than a second, Batman found himself tied to a tree.

"Hn you won't be able to hurt me hair, I've told you already that I can control everything here." Sasuke said glaring at Batman. "You'll be forced to watch this illusion for three whole days with the illusion getting worse and worse each time it plays over." Sasuke said and laughed maniacally. Batman gave Sasuke a glare. "Let it begin, now!" Sasuke said as he started making the image more violent and horrible than it was before.

* * *

After watching the illusion for the three days, Sasuke decided that that was enough torture for the Batman.

"So how do you feel?" Sasuke said laughing as Batman gave him a terrified, blank look. Sasuke then smirked, please with the response that he got from the Batman. Batman then felt himself leave the illusion and found himself on his knees back in the forest, just outside of Gotham.

"W-what just happened?" Batman asked confused.

"While it felt like three days passed by in the illusion, it was only a second that passed by here." Sasuke said glaring at Batman. "And now it's time to finish you off." Sasuke said while smirking. He performed a series of hand seals and a ball of electricity formed in his hand. "Chidori!" Sasuke said.

"Wait! I wanna finish him off!" Harley yelled as she ran at Batman and pulled out her giant mallet and swung it at Batman just as Sasuke was about to hit Batman with his chidori. Batman somehow found the strength to dodge both the mallet and chidori attacks. The mallet missed Batman, but slammed into Sasuke's head, knocking him out and his chidori made contact with the ground, creating a huge crater from the impact. "Oops, sorry!" she said as she turned red and ran over towards the unconscious Sasuke.

Batman then took this time while Harley was distracted with the unconscious Sasuke, to escape, but struggled to do so. He eventually made it back to the Batmobile and somehow managed to drive off back to the Batcave without getting killed.

* * *

After a while of trying to wake Sasuke up, Harley finally got him awake as she threw a bucket of water at his face. Sasuke then woke up, holding his head.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Sasuke asked, looking around. "Where's the Batman?" He asked around looking annoyed.

"I um accidently hit ya with my mallet and he took that time to escape." Harley said looking embarrassed.

'So that's what happened.' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at her, angry and annoyed. "You let him go?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. "You idiot! I had him! Why did you interfere?!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"I-I um w-wanted to finish him off myself since he caused a lot of trouble in my life." Harley said terrified. "I-I'm sorry Mister S." She said as she backed slowly away from him.

After a few minutes, Sasuke just sighed, still a bit aggravated. "It's fine." Sasuke said. "Just don't let it happen again, or I will kill you too." Harley just gulped in fear.

"D-Don't worry, sir, I-I won't do it again." Harley said still stuttering. The two then walked further into the forest on their way towards Konoha.

* * *

After a few days of walking, the two have almost made their way to their destination, Konoha. As the two were walking through the forest, Harley started humming again. Sasuke gave her an annoyed look but said nothing. As the two continued to walk, Sasuke stopped and motioned his hand to make Harley stop humming.

"What is it Mister S?" Harley asked curious onto why Sasuke looked so serious.

"Shh, someone is nearby." Sasuke said. They both snuck through the trees as quietly as they could. Finally after a while, they saw two figures walking in the distance. The human had brunette and spiky hair while the second figure was a huge, white colored dog. The dog then stopped and growled.

"Do you hear something boy?" the brunette kid asked his dog.

Meanwhile back in their hiding place in the forest, Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Hn, it's Kiba." Sasuke said to Harley. "He was one of my ex-classmates at the ninja academy at Konoha."

"So are ya gonna kill him?" Harley asked with a wide grin. Sasuke just gave her a funny look.

"Of course I'm going to kill him!" Sasuke said. "Are you ready to help me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yer gonna let me help?" Harley asked surprised.

"Well I need someone to separate him from his dog." Sasuke said. "His dog is used for half of his attacks and strategies."

"Alright Mister S, I'll do my best this time!" Harley said as she saluted him. Sasuke then shook his head, almost smiling for the first time since Harley could ever remember while being with him.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as they leapt through the forest, towards Kiba and his dog.

* * *

**The Batman vs. Sasuke and Harley fight was a bit more of a challenge to write than I thought ^^**

**R&R please!**


End file.
